My dark love
by shoujo no sekai
Summary: [AU] Romance numpang lewat. Perasaan Ying yang berujung kepada kematian/Untuk mendapatkanmu, aku rela untuk mengorbankan sahabatku sekalipun./ bad summary.
1. prolog

**Hai efriwan... ai kam bek/bahasaInggrismunak!**

 **Hehehe... setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa balik juga#nyengir**

 **Kali ini shoujo membuat fic bertema Gore. Sebenarnya baru pertama kali dan shoujo juga agak malas, tapi tangan ini bener-bener gatal untuk ngetik dan akhirnya tercipta lah fanfic ini ^^  
Untuk chapter kali ini, hanya menjelaskan awal penderitaan Ying#dibuang**

 **Kayaknya shoujo banyak nyampah ya/barusadar-_-**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta studio, fanfic ini milik shoujo no sekai**

 **Genre(s): Crime**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Typo tumpah kemana-mana, OOC, Alur kecepetan/kelamaan, Cerita gaje, EYD berantakan dll**

* * *

Ying POV

Patah hati.

Ya... kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya, kan?

Sakit.

Sesak.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu. Aku telah merasakan itu semua selama satu tahun. Dimana sahabatku menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang kucintai.

Ya, sahabatku yang bernama Yaya, sedang menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kucintai, Gempa sang ketua OSIS.

Aku mencintai Gempa sejak menjadi murid kelas 10. Berbagai cara kulakukan untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Aku dan Gempa menjadi teman dekat, sangat dekat. Berbagai kesulitan kami hadapi dan kami selesaikan, pulang bersama pun bukanlah hal yang jarang.

Tapi, semua kebahagiaan itu runtuh.

Saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku hancur.

 _"_ _Aku mencintai Yaya."_

Kau mencintai sahabat masa kecilku. Kau mencintainya. Kenapa?

Saat itu, aku mencoba untuk mengukir senyum dan menahan air mataku.

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Iya dan hari ini aku mau menyatakan perasaanku pada Yaya."_

Mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu, senyum yang kuukir hancur. Melihat bagaimana wajahmu yang memerah dan bagaimana kau menggaruk pipimu karna gugup, itu cukup membuat hatiku sakit.

Perlahan penglihatanku kabur karena digenangi air mata. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, berusaha menahan tangisan yang ingin kukeluarkan. Aku menarik napas sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

 _"_ _Semoga kau berhasil."_

Kakiku dengan cepat membawa kupergi dan meninggalkan Gempa disana. Aku sama sekali tidak mau melihat senyumannya itu sekarang.

Apa? Apa yang bagus dari Yaya? Kenapa kau menyukainya Gempa?

Kenapa?

Air mata yang sudah kutahan akhirnya tumpah. Sungguh aku merasa tidak suka saat Gempa mengatakatan bahwa dia menyukai sahabatku.

Sungguh ironis bukan?

Orang yang kau cintai mencintai sahabatmu sendiri.

Seakan keadaanku belum cukup buruk, keesokan harinya Gempa menemuiku dan berkata...

 _"_ _Ying! Kemarin Yaya menerimaku dan sekarang kami sudah jadian!"_

Dalam hati aku mengucapkan selamat padamu karena telah membuat hatiku hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Kenapa kau tega membuatku seperti ini, Gempa?

 _"_ _Benarkah? Selamat ya! Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng."_

Dusta.

Aku justru berharap, semoga selalu ada perkelahian diantara kalian.

Tapi, harapanku tidak terkabul sama sekali.

Dengan santainya, kalian bermesraan. Baik itu dikelas, dikantin, ataupun ditaman sekolah, kalian tetap menunjukkan keromantisan kalian didepan banyak orang.

Bahkan didepanku.

 _"_ _Sekarang kau sudah satu tahun kau berpacaran dengan Gempa, ya?"_

Dengan wajah merah, Yaya menjawab pertanyaanku.

 _"_ _Iya, dan syukurlah hubungan kami baik-baik saja."_

Kejam.

Kau kejam.

Keji sekali kau, Yaya. Kau berbahagia di atas penderitaanku. Aku sungguh tidak percaya, kau tega melakukannya.

Kau merebut Gempaku. Kau merebut Gempa dariku. Apa yang lebih kejam lagi dari itu, Yaya? Tidak sadarkah kau, bahwa kau telah merebut orang yang kucintai?

Cukup!

Aku tidak terima.

Aku tidak terima jika Gempa berpindah kepelukan lain. Dia milikku dan hanya milikku! Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikinya selain aku!

Aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku.

Kau akan kubawa kepelukanku lagi, Gempa.

 ** _Untuk mendapatkanmu, aku rela untuk mengorbankan sahabatku sekalipun._**

* * *

 **Apa ini?#ngeliatlaptop**

 **Maaf kalo pendek... anggap saja ini sebagai prolog#dibantai  
Untuk bloody scenenya, akan muncul di chapter berikutnya**

 **Review please~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah milik Animonsta studio, fanfic ini milik shoujo no sekai**

 **Genre(s): Crime**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Typo tumpah kemana-mana, OOC, Alur kecepetan/kelamaan, Cerita gaje, EYD berantakan dll**

* * *

"Ying!"

Ying menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum saat melihat Gempa berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Gempa?" tanya Ying.

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu mengatur napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ying.

"Ying, apa kau tahu dimana Yaya?" tanya Gempa membalas pertanyaan Ying. Seketika senyuman di wajah gadis oriental itu menghilang.

'Lagi-lagi Yaya.' batin Ying kesal. Sang gadis tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gempa, membuat pemuda bertopi terbalik itu menatap sahabatnya bingung.

'Kenapa, kau harus menanyakan dia terus sih?'

"Ying?"

'kau menanyakan dia kepadaku.'

"Hei Ying!"

'Kenapa?'

"YING!"

Ying tersentak saat Gempa meneriaki namanya. Sang gadis mmendongak dan melihat Gempa sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ying?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

'Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja!' batin Ying. Sang gadis dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Gempa.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Ying.

Gempa menatap Ying dengan tatapan curiga, tapi akhirnya dia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Oh iya! Apa kau tahu dimana Yaya?" tanya Gempa sambil tersenyum hangat.

Dan lagi-lagi, Ying harus merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Namun dengan cepat, gadis berkacamata bundar itu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dimana Yaya." jawab Ying sambil memasang senyum palsu.

Sekilas, Ying melihat wajah Gempa berubah menjadi kecewa, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu tersenyum ramah kearah Ying.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih Ying." ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum hangat dan Ying membalas senyuman itu.

KRIIIINNGGG

Seluruh murid memasuki kelas mereka setelah mendengar bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Ying dan Gempa duduk di kursi mereka dengan Gempa di barisan depan dan Ying dibelakangnya.

Tak lama setelah Ying dan Gempa menduduki kursi mereka, seorang gadis berkerudung pink memasuki kelas dan menuju kursinya yang berada di samping kiri Gempa.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Gempa setelah Yaya duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tadi pergi ke ruang OSIS, menaruh beberapa berkas disana. Memang kenapa?" jawab Yaya yang disertai dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku mencarimu." jawab Gempa.

"Mencariku? Memang ada apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku... hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Yaya.

Yaya yang mendengar jawaban dan melihat senyuman dari Gempa pun merona. Sang gadis memalingkan wajahnya ke depan untuk menghindari tatapan Gempa. Sedangkan Gempa sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil, sang pemuda gemas dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu.

Ying yang sedari tadi melihat Yaya dan Gempa yang ada di depannya menggertakkan giginya kesal. Gadis itu sangat benci ketika dia harus melihat kemaesraan sahabatnya dengan Gempa.

Tangan Ying menggenggam pulpen di tangannya dengan erat menyebabkan sebuah retakan pada pulpen tersebut.

O-O-O

"Baiklah sampai disini saja pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan soal yang sudah ibu berikan di rumah!" ucap sang guru sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

Seluruh murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, hanya untuk mengatasi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan karena digunakan untuk berpikir.

Yaya merapikan bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Gempa.

"Gempa, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Yaya.

Gempa menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu duluan saja, aku harus ke ruang OSIS." tolak Gempa sambil mengelus kepala Yaya dengan lembut.

Yaya menundukkan kepalanya kecewa tapi kemudian, sang gadis mendongak dan tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Yaya.

Gempa menggangguk sebelum berjalan keluar kelas. Yaya mengehela napas, gadis itu mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari tasnya. Sang gadis menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sahabatnya, Ying, sedang terdiam di tempat duduknya.

Yaya menghampiri Ying.

"Ying, kamu mau ke kantin?" tanya Yaya.

Ying tersentak saat tiba-tiba Yaya mengajaknya ke kantin. Gadis berkacamata bundar itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya.

"Maaf Yaya, aku ingin di kelas saja." tolak Ying dengan lembut. Yaya menatap Ying dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Ayolah Ying... kita kan sudah jarang pergi ke kantin bersama. Aku ingin kita pergi ke kantin bersama seperti dulu." rengek Yaya.

'Kau pikir, siapa yang membuat semua ini berubah?' tanya Ying dalam hati. Ying melihat sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Pada akhirnya, gadis oriental itu menghela napas pasrah dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin!" ucap Ying.

Yaya mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya pun tersenyum lebar. Sang gadis menggangguk sebelum bejalan bersama sahabatnya menuju kantin.

O-O-O

"Ini jus jerukmu!"

Ying mendongak dan tersenyum ke arah Yaya.

"Terima kasih Yaya." ucap Ying.

"Sama-sama." balas Yaya sambil membalas senyuman Ying. Yaya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Ying dan membuka kotak bekalnya.

Gadis berkerudung pink itu merasa senang, karena setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya dia bisa makan bersama dengan sahabatnya. Semenjak Yaya menjalin hubungan dengan Gempa, dia menjadi jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Ying.

Jika biasanya dia selalu makan dan pulang bersama Ying, sekarang posisi sahabatnya itu digantikan oleh sang kekasih. Mengingat hal itu, Yaya menjadi merasa bersalah. Dan kali ini, dia akan memanfaatkan waktunya bersama sahabatnya itu.

Jika bagi Yaya makan bersama Ying merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Maka berbeda dengan gadis keturunan china itu.

Bagi Ying, makan bersama Yaya seperti sekarang, merupakan mimpi buruk baginya.

Gadis itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat berada didekat Yaya. Ying sangat lelah jika harus terus-menerus mengeluarkan senyum palsunya itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia untuk berteriak dan mengatakan betapa dia sangat membenci Yaya sekarang.

Ying menghela napas perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Gadis berkacamata itu melihat kotak bekal berwarna kuning disamping Yaya dan mengernyit heran.

"Um... Yaya?" panggil Ying.

Yaya menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya sebelum membuka suara.

"Iya?" tanya Yaya.

"Itu... bekal di sampingmu, untuk siapa?" tanya Ying dengan hati-hati. Yaya melihat kotak bekal yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ah... ini untuk-" belum sempat Yaya menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gempa menghampiri mereka.

"Yaya maaf aku lama eh... ada Ying juga." ucap Gempa.

"Iya, Ying akan makan bersama kita. Nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Yaya, Gempa tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." jawab Gempa dengan ramah.

Ying yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka pun hampir tersedak. Mata sang gadis melotot tidak percaya, pantas saja Yaya membawa bekal dua, ternyata...

'Bodohnya aku.' batin Ying. Seharusnya sang gadis sadar bahwa, Yaya jarang makan bersama dengannya karena dia selalu makan bersama Gempa. Oh... sekarang Ying merasa menyesal karena menerima ajakan Yaya untuk pergi ke kantin.

'Oh bagus sekali.' batin Ying. Gadis oriental itu merasa napsu makannya hilang, karena sekali lagi, dia harus melihat kemesraan antara Yaya dan Gempa di depan matanya.

"Ah iya Gempa, ini bekalmu." ucap Yaya sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal tersebut kepada Gempa.

"Terima kasih." ucap Gempa menerima bekal dari Yaya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Yaya mengganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali memakan bekalnya. Gempa pun duduk disebelah Yaya dan memakan bekal buatan sang gadis.

"Tumben kamu membawakanku ikan goreng." komentar Gempa, karena mengingat bahwa Yaya selalu membawakan makanan yang terkesan simpel.

"Sebenarnya, ibuku kemarin pergi ke _super market_ dan membeli ikan terlalu banyak dikarnakan ada diskon besar-besaran. Jadi, dari pada mubazir, aku membuatkan ikan Goreng. Maaf ya kalau kamu Nggak suka." jelas Yaya panjang lebar. Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum kearah Yaya.

"Nggak kok, aku malah suka. Terima kasih ya." ucap Gempa sambil mengelus rambut Yaya yang ditutupi oleh jilbab merah muda.

"Padahal aku mau membawakanmu biskuit, tapi sayang bahan-bahannya habis." ucap Yaya dengan nada kecewa. Sedangkan Gempa sendiri, tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

"Tidak apa-apa Yaya, aku juga tidak mau merepotkanmu. Jadi tidak usah memaksakan diri." ucap Gempa dengan lembut. Meskipun Yaya adalah pacarnya, jika sudah menyangkut dengan bikuit buatan sang gadis. Itu adalah urusan yang 'berbeda' bagi Gempa.

Gempa kembali memakan bekal buatan Yaya, selama memakan makanannya, dia tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Menurut Gempa, melihat cara Yaya makan itu merupakan hal yang sangat lucu.

Bagaimana sang gadis mengunyah makanan yang membuat pipinya yang _chubby_ menjadi lebih berisi. Dan juga saat Yaya memindahkan makanan yang dikunyahnya dari satu pipi ke pipi yang lain, pipi kiri ke pipi kanan, pipi kanan ke pipi kiri dan seterusnya. Hal itu membuat Gempa gemas untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Yaya, jika pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan diri.

Gempa berhenti memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya saat melihat ada sebutir nasi menempel di sudut bibir Yaya. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan mengusap sudut bibir Yaya dengan ibu jarinya. Yaya mematung saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengusap bibirnya.

"Ada yang nempel." ucap Gempa.

Yaya menoleh ke arah Gempa dengan wajah yang merona.

"U... uh... te... terima kasih." ucap Yaya sedikit kikuk.

Pemuda bertopi terbalik itu tersenyum sebelum kembali memakan bekalnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa Ying sejak tadi melihat semua yang mereka lakukan dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Telinga gadis itu memerah dan matanya telah digenangi air mata.

Ying menbereskan peralatan makannya dengan cepat sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Yaya dan Gempa yang melihat tindakan Ying mengernyit heran.

"Ying, ada apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Maaf Yaya, Gempa. Tapi aku mau ke kelas duluan." ucap Ying dengan suara bergetar.

Setelah mengatakan itu, sang gadis langsung berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Sakit.

Hati Ying terasa sakit, bagaikan ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau. Dia benci, benci melihat Gempa dan Yaya bermesraan meskipun ada di depannya.

Perlahan air mata Ying jatuh melalui matanya.

O-O-O

KRIIINGGGG

Setelah guru mata pelajaran keluar dari kelas, seluruh murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tas di pundak atau di tangan mereka. Koridor mulai di penuhi oleh lautan manusia, sedangkan kelasnya sendiri mulai kosong.

Kecuali di kelas 11-2 yang masih ada tiga orang murid disana.

"Yaya, ayo kita pulang." ajak Gempa. Yaya menoleh kearah Gempa dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukannya hari ini ada rapat OSIS?" tanya Yaya.

"Tidak jadi, karena anggota OSIS nya banyak yang tidak masuk hari ini." jawab Gempa.

Yaya menggangguk paham dan segera memasukkannya kedalam tas sebelum menaruh tasnya di pundak. Sang gadis berjilbab pink menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sahabatnya, Ying sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Ying, kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" tanya Yaya.

Ying menoleh kearah Yaya, kemudian gadis itu mengukir senyum palsu.

"Tidak Yaya. aku masih ada urusan disekolah." tolak Ying.

Yaya kecewa mendengar Ying menolak ajakannya, tapi sang gadis tetap menggangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, Ying." ucap Yaya sambil melambaikan tangannya, gadis itu menghampiri Gempa yang sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu.

Ekspresi Ying segera berubah menjadi dingin setelah Yaya dan Gempa meninggalkan kelas. Gadis keturunan china itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging. Seringai lebar terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau akan segera menerima akibatnya, Yaya." gumam Ying.

O-O-O

"Hah~ mandi itu memang menyegarkan sekali." gumam Yaya.

Sang gadis menaru handuk di lehernya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, sesampainya dikamar, Yaya langsung memeriksa handphone nya dan melihat ada satu pesan yang belum dia baca.

'Dari Ying?' batin Yaya. Gadis itu pun membuka pesannya.

 **From: Ying**

 **[ Yaya, kamu bisa ke sekolah sekarang? Aku terkunci di gudang olahraga. ]**

Dengan cepat, Yaya menulis balasan untuk Ying.

 **From: Yaya**

 **[ Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa terkunci disana? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, tunggu sebentar ya! ]**

Yaya bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka lemari bajunya untuk mengganti pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

O-O-O

Langit berwarna jingga keunguan menunjukkan, bahwa sore hampir memasuki waktu malam. Terlihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian serba pink, sedang berlari melalui gang kecil.

Kaki rampingnya terus membawanya menuju sekolah. Yaya melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.30.

'Aku harus cepat.' batin Yaya. dia mempercepat larinya agar dia segera sampai di sekolah. Ketika Yaya sudah memasuki kawasan sekolah, gadis itu tetap berlari menuju lapangan belakang sekolah.

Yaya berhenti berlari ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu gudang yang menyimpan peralatan sekolah. Yaya mencoba membuka pintu gudang tersebut tapi tidak bisa karena pintunya memang terkunci.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yaya menggebrak pintu gudang tersebut.

"YING, KAU ADA DISANA?" teriak Yaya.

Hening.

Yaya mengernyit. Sang gadis menggebarak pintu gudang sekali lagi.

"YING? YING, APA KAU ADA DI DAL-" Yaya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tengkuknya sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Dibelakangnya, ada seseorang yang mengenakan sarung tangan dengan balok kayu di tangannya.

O-O-O

"Mmm..."

Perlahan Yaya membuka matanya. Dia menyipitkan matanya sedikit, karena cahaya redup yang masuk ke matanya. Dia sedikit mengerang karena merasakan nyeri dibagian tengkuknya.

Yaya mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, tetapi tidak bisa karena tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali dengan sangat kuat. Serta mulutnya ditutupi oleh selembar kain berwarna putih.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya keserluruh arah. Dia melihat bola basket, bola tenis, raket dan berbagai alat olahraga lainnya. Yaya yakin bahwa saat ini dia berada di gudang olahraga.

"Ah... sudah bangun rupanya." Sebuah surara tertangkap di telinga Yaya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan melihat Ying yang rambutnya tergerai sampai pundak. Yaya mengernyit melihat Ying tidak memakai kacamata dan mengenakan sarung tangan.

Salah satu tangannya disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, Yaya penasaran apa yang ada di belakang punggung gadis oriental itu.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan, kenapa kau aku ikat dan mulutmu kututup." ucap Ying yang sudah berdiri didepan Yaya.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi kita ke intinya saja, ya?" tanya Ying yang tidak dijawab oleh Yaya. Gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukai Gempa ah... ralat, aku mencintainya." Yaya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

'Tidak mungkin!' batin Yaya.

"Dan kau tahu? Kau telah membuatku sakit hati selama satu tahun, kutekankan **selama satu tahun.** Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Ying mengatur napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau adalah sahabatku, tapi kau justru memamerkan kemesraanmu itu dengan Gempa **di depanku.** KAU JAHAT YAYA, KAU KEJAM." Yaya hanya bisa menunduk saat Ying berteriak kearahnya. Badan gadis berkerudung pink itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Luar biasa, kau merebut orang yang kucintai dan kau tidak menyadarinya. Padahal awalnya, kukira kau adalah sahabat sejatiku." Ying tertawa datar.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar, sangat ingin menghabisimu." Ying mengeluarkan pisau daging yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Dan... akan kuwujudkan hari ini." ucap Ying. Yaya mendengarnya menjadi panik, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Tapi semua yang di lakukannya sia-sia.

"Hahaha... kau takut? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan langsung membunuhmu. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang kurasakan lebih dulu." ucap Ying dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Ying menggoreskan pisaunya ke kaki Yaya membuat darah segar mengalir keluar dari sana. Yaya memejamkan matanya, dia ingin bereteriak, meminta pertolongan. Tetapi yang dikeluarkan gadis berkerudung pink itu, hanya erangan kesakitan.

"Mmmhh!"

Ying menyeringai puas saat mendengar erangan kesakitan dari Yaya. Gadis keturunan china itu mulai menusuk kaki Yaya. darah yang keluar semakin banyak, bahkan sudah mengenai sepatu Ying.

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang bagian tangan~" seru Ying dengan nada ceria.

Gadis oriental itu menggoreskan pisaunya ke tangan kanan Yaya. Layaknya seorang psikopat, Ying mulai menusuk pisaunya ke tangan Yaya berkali-kali. Sedangkan Yaya, hanya mengerang kesakitan setiap kali pisau Ying menusuk tangannya.

Ying terus menusuk tangan kanan Yaya tanpa henti, tanpa disadari bahwa tangan Yaya telah copot dari tempatnya.

"MMMMMMMHH!" erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Yaya. Gadis berjilbab pink itu menangis karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Ups... sepertinya aku terlalu bersamangat. Maaf ya~!" ucap Ying dengan santainya.

"Tapi... karena tangan kananmu sudah copot, berarti tangan kirimu juga." ucap Ying semangat.

Gadis itu menusuk tangan kiri Yaya berkali-kali sama seperti tangan kanannya. Sesaat kemudian, tangan kiri Yaya pun copot dari tempatnya.

"MMMMMHHH!"

"Kau berisik sekali sih! DIAM!" Ying mengambil balok kayu disampingnya dan memukul kepala Yaya berkali-kali. Darah segar mengalir melalui kepala Yaya.

"Nah... kalau beginikan tenang. Aku lanjutin lagi ya~?" tanya Ying kepada Yaya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ying membuka seragam sekolah dan bra milik Yaya, kemudian menggoreskan pisaunya ke dada kiri Yaya dan membuat sebuah lingkaran disana.

Tangan Ying menarik kulit Yaya tepat di tengah lingkaran yang dia bentuk, dan memperlihatkan jantung Yaya yang masih berdetak.

"Masih berdetak rupanya, baiklah." ucap Ying.

Dia memotong tulang rusuk yang melindungi jantung Yaya, setelah itu Ying mengambil jantung Yaya dan menariknya dengan paksa.

Ying melihat jantung yang ada di tangannya sesaat sebelum meremasnya dengan sangat kuat dan-

CRAT

-darah terciprat mengenai wajah Ying. Sarung tangan yang dikenakan sang gadis berlumuran darah.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Ying menusukkan pisaunya ke perut Yaya berkali-kali membuat darah terciprat ke seragam sang gadis, tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Tusuk. Tusuk. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Ying sekarang. Setelah sekian lama dia merasakan sakit di hatinya, seakan semua itu lenyap setelah dia membunuh Yaya.

Ying mengatur napasnya. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya, dia merasa hatinya sangat ringan sekarang. Sama sekali tidak terlihat raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya." ucap Ying dengan nada puas.

O-O-O

"Kenapa?"

Seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam melihat batu nisan di di bawahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Mata pemuda itu memerah karena menangis dan pipinya pun terdapat bekas air mata.

 **Yaya Yah**

 **Lahir: 12 Mei 19xx**

 **Meninggal: 09 Desember 20xx**

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa?" entah pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Untuk gadis di sampingnya ataupun untuk kekasihnya yang telah meninggal.

"Gempa..."

Pemuda bernama Gempa itu terduduk di tanah, dia mengelus batu nisan di sampingnya. Hatinya tertusuk saat mendapat kabar bahwa wanita yang dicintainya ditemukan meninggal di gedung olahraga.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini Ying? Siapa?" tanya Gempa.

Gadis yang bernama Ying, terduduk disamping Gempa. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi sang pemuda, menariknya untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Kau harus ikhlas Gempa." ucap Ying dengan suara bergetar. Perlahan, air mata sang gadis jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Aku adalah sahabatnya... aku juga merasakan kesedihan yang kau rasakan. Tapi apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Kita hanya bisa bersabar." ibu jari Ying menghapus air mata Gempa.

"Kau tidak sendirian Gempa, kau masih memiliki saudara. Kau masih memiliki ayah dan ibu. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini." ucap Ying. Semenjak Gempa mendengar kabar meninggalnya Yaya, pemuda itu terus mengurungkan dirinya dikamar. Jarang mengadakan rapat OSIS, bahkan nilai pemuda itu turun drastis karena sangking sedihnya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Berada disisimu. Karena itu hapus air matamu, ok?" tanya Ying dengan lembut.

Gempa mendengar ucapan Ying pun terharu. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh kecil sang gadis kedalam pelukannya, dan menaruh kepalanya ke pundak Ying sebagi sandaran. Ying pun membalas pelukan Gempa.

Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, perlahan, bibir gadis keturunan china itu membentuk sebuah seringai yang lebar. Dia menatap batu nisan disampingnya dengan tatapan puas.

'Finally, i got you Gempa.' gumam Ying dalam hati.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

 **Sebenarnya shoujo ingin update tadi siang tapi nggak jadi, akhirnya shoujo memutuskan untuk update sekarang biar lebih 'wow' gitu/ngomongapasih?**

 **Maaf jika adegan Romancenya jelek. Jujur, shoujo itu kalau ngetik adegan romance rasanya malu sendiri*guling-guling sambil nutup muka***

 **Maaf juga jika bloody scenenya kurang memuaskan, masalahnya setiap shoujo (mau) ngetik adegan pembunuhan itu rasanya, selalu ngeri sendiri*gemeteran*#plak**

 **Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini ^^**

 **Review please?**


End file.
